


I'll worship like a dog

by cicia3



Series: Ficlet scritte durante gli event del gruppo We are out for prompt [10]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Implied/Referenced Incest, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Magic Revealed
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 15:41:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6526183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicia3/pseuds/cicia3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Canon Era - Chi possiede la magia dalla nascita ha anche il suo marchio sul corpo: una voglia scura con la forma di un triskell, il simbolo di tutti gli elementi. Se la voglia di Morgana è ben nascosta, quella di Merlin si trova appena sopra lo spazio tra le scapole. Arthur lo scopre.</p>
<p>«Che cosa devo fare, adesso, Merlin? Dimmi che devo fare.»<br/>Ancora dipendente da lui, sempre.<br/>Una volta sarebbe stato in grado di dirgli di andarsene da Camelot, di ordinargli di scappare per salvarsi la vita. Ormai non poteva più. Non poteva fare a meno di lui in nessun caso.<br/>Merlin singhiozzava sommessamente. Un palmo si sollevò e si posò sulla sinistra di Arthur, una carezza delicata, stremata. «Perdonate.»</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll worship like a dog

**Author's Note:**

> La fiction era già stata pubblicata insieme ad altre in "Fill per l'event Drabble Day 16 - 17 Ottobre"; ho deciso di ripubblicarla in una singola shot.
> 
> Canon!AU; magic reveal; accenni incest e solo a interpretazione personale (della serie, se volete Arthur e Morgana non sono imparentati) e se volete saltare la parte incest, che è una scena esplicita, la riconoscete dal in corsivo.

 

Avrebbe dovuto saperlo: Merlin non si toglieva mai il fazzoletto, né si era mai fatto vedere senza una maglia addosso. Non lasciava scoperto quel lembo di pelle appena al di sopra delle scapole per nessun motivo.

Arthur avrebbe dovuto capirlo, davvero. I segnali erano tanti, il tarlo del dubbio avrebbe dovuto averlo roso da tempo. Ma Merlin...! Merlin, Merlin, Merlin. Come dubitare di lui, del suo sguardo chiaro e aperto, delle sue spalle solide, della sua presenza forte al suo fianco, sempre, sempre...

Con Morgana era stato diverso. Quello era stato il dolore più grande nella vita di Arthur, molto più del tradimento di Guinevere, ancora più delle stilettate d'odio che erano gli occhi di suo padre su di lui...

Un marchio di magia era la cosa più sporca. Era il potere malizioso che si beava della propria esistenza tanto da voler fare mostra di sé sulla pelle.  _Quello di Morgana, sull'ombelico, Arthur l'aveva visto solo quando l'aveva avuta in lui, sopra di lui, e lei si era sollevata l'abito. Per umiliarlo, per fargli vedere con chi aveva giaciuto, per uccidergli il cuore nella consapevolezza di aver amato il suo più gran nemico._

La risata di Morgana, un lampo metallico e trionfale, riecheggiava ancora negli incubi del giovane re.

Ma Merlin...! No, lui era diverso. Non, non avrebbe mai potuto tradirlo così, non lui.

Eppure, quando Arthur scostò la porta del laboratorio di Gaius, lo vide: Merlin era seduto su uno sgabello e gli dava le spalle. La schiena inarcata, la testa tra le mani, la pelle bianca coperta con una fascia dove la lama del bandito l'aveva lacerata. La voglia a forma di triskell, un turbine scuro, proprio lì su una delle ultime nocche della spina dorsale.

Arthur sentì il fiato sbriciolarsi nei polmoni.

'Non è possibile. È solo un segno sulla pelle, nulla più.' Il breve orgasmo della negazione. Poi...

'Mi ha tradito.'

'Mi ha mentito.'

'Anche lui.'

'Stregone.'

'Sulla pira.'

'Lui.'

La stanza iniziò a girare in un vortice caldo; eppure, la rabbia aveva immobilizzato i piedi del sovrano come radici al suolo.

'Perché non me l'ha detto?'

Si morse la lingua con forza, sentì il sangue affluirgli in bocca.

'Nemico?'

'Chi è?'

Si avvicinò a Merlin, pianissimo. Era un guerriero esperto, il migliore di Camelot; era in grado di raggiungere di soppiatto l'avversario e ucciderlo senza che se ne accorgesse, nonostante ora la collera lo accecasse. Merlin era uno stregone, ora (una cosa nuova e sconosciuta e spaventosa), si sarebbe accorto di lui?

Arthur gli arrivò alle spalle. Non se ne accorse.

«Chi sei?» chiese, lapidario, strattonandolo e voltandolo dalla sua parte per un braccio.

Il viso di Merlin era pallido, e impallidì ancora di più in un momento; gli occhi si allargarono, la bocca cadde, la sorpresa, il terrore acuto. Terrore di Arthur.

Il re ruggì di frustrazione, lo scosse, strizzò la sua carne nel guanto, forte. «Parla!»

«Sono... sono io. Sono Merlin.» Un mormorio strozzato, gli occhi infranti.

«Stregone» sputò. Sapeva di avere il viso stretto in una piega arcigna, sapeva che questo stesse spaventando Merlin, odiava che Merlin avesse paura di lui ma allo stesso tempo si sentiva potente, perché non avrebbe forse dovuto essere il contrario? Non avrebbe dovuto, l'umano, temere la magia?

Amara rivincita.

Merlin abbassò lo sguardo per un momento, aveva iniziato a tremare. «Mi dispiace...» balbettò.

«Prova a uccidermi con la tua magia, perché non lo fai?» urlò Arthur, scuotendolo ancora, e una voce dentro di lui gridava a squarciagola: 'Sei irragionevole, è ferito, è debole e indifeso, non vedi? Dov'è il tuo onore, in questo?', ma un'altra, lacerata, gli ricordava: 'Tradimento.'

«Non lo farei mai.» Merlin alzò lo sguardo, così, semplicemente. Come sapeva apparire sempre ai suoi occhi, sincero in modo disarmante.

'Bugiardo.'

Merlin si toccò la ferita. «Vi ho salvato dall'attacco del bandito, prima, l'avete già dimenticato?» disse, il fegato di suonare sarcastico.

Arthur lo lasciò di colpo, si prese la testa tra le mani, ondeggiò appena. «Perché mi fai questo?» Non sapeva più niente.

«Non volevo, non volevo...» Quando Merlin abbassò le palpebre, lacrime gocciolarono dalle ciglia. «Non volevo che sape-»

«Perché non me l'hai mai detto?»

«Non volevo che sapeste così!» singhiozzò, frustrato. «Non volevo darvi un dolore...»

Arthur lo voltò ancora, lo sentì sobbalzare sotto le sue mani e scelse di sopprimere la sensazione che questo gli provocò (galleggiare nel vuoto di un incubo). Fissò il triskell, sperò che la potenza del suo sguardo potesse bruciare la pelle e cancellarlo dal corpo di Merlin, bruciare la magia che macchiava il suo animo. «Non è niente» si sentì dire, come distrattamente, come da un altro mondo. «È solo un segno.»

«È inconfondibile» disse debolmente Merlin. Stava piangendo, piano.

«Non lo vedrà nessuno, mai» disse insensatamente Arthur. Erano parole folli, cosa stava dicendo? Il dolore l'aveva fatto impazzire? «Dimenticatene anche tu.»

Merlin scosse la testa; la nuca era pallida, la pelle vergine e delicata. «Cosa mi state chiedendo...»

Arthur serrò le mani alla base del suo collo, tremando anche lui. Non riusciva più a reggersi in piedi. Poggiò la fronte sulla nuca di Merlin, combattendo una battaglia inutile. Ma era testardo. «Ti sto ordinando di salvarti la vita.»

«Così poi non potrei salvare la vostra.»

La naturalezza con cui lo disse.

Arthur gemette, spostò appena le dita sul collo di Merlin, la morsa che diventava qualcos'altro. Strusciò la fronte sulla sua pelle, forse se l'avesse fatto a lungo il triskell sarebbe sbiadito. «Che cosa devo fare, adesso, Merlin? Dimmi che devo fare.»

Ancora dipendente da lui, sempre.

Una volta sarebbe stato in grado di dirgli di andarsene da Camelot, di ordinargli di scappare per salvarsi la vita. Ormai non poteva più. Non poteva fare a meno di lui in nessun caso.

Merlin singhiozzava sommessamente. Un palmo si sollevò e si posò sulla sinistra di Arthur, una carezza delicata, stremata. «Perdonate.»

«Non posso.»

La testa di Merlin si abbassò ancora e Arthur si sentì morire – davvero non poteva? Davvero non poteva perdonare? Chi era il bugiardo, ora?

Le unghie di Merlin grattarono sul guanto. «Siate voi a dimenticare, allora.»

«Adesso sei tu che dici cose insensate.» Non avrebbe mai potuto, non questo. «E non voglio farlo» mormorò.

Un lungo silenzio, poi la voce di Merlin come un balsamo velenoso, la sicurezza che tutto sarebbe andato bene che bagnava ogni parola insieme a un violento, terribile senso di ingiustizia: «Non c'è bisogno che voi lo vogliate perché possa accadere comunque.»

Arthur non fece nemmeno in tempo a chiedere cosa intendesse dire, ma quando vide gli occhi di Merlin emanare un tenue bagliore dorato, nel suo cuore seppe.

E un momento dopo, invece, aveva dimenticato ogni cosa e non sapeva più.

 


End file.
